11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Johanna
Johanna (ヨハンナ Yohanna) is the founder and current pope of the Holy Office of Index. She is a sub character from Shiori After Story arc. Appearance Johanna has the appearance of a young woman in her 20s-30s, with a slim build. She has long black hair and slit dark golden eyes. She wears what seems to be a unique white Westernized model of Japanese empress dress and dons a crown-like attire on her head. Personality Johanna has a surprisingly calm and collected personality, with her intellect to boot. She speaks in a politically-slow tone to make sure others can understand everything she says. Her words is known for having the ability to pull others to her side, neither by force nor threat, but through persuasion. It is because of this ability that all the apostles of Index respected and swore their loyalty to her. However, she has a darker side that hardly anyone knows about. Her priority is leading the world on the path to God, and because of it, she will do anything to prevent that goal from being realized, whether it be saving or abandoning lives. Sophia Measley even calls her a sadist, as she actually enjoys observing even if others have to suffer for her goal, and she views them as pawns. The reason of this goal is also because she actually loves Jesus, her master and would do anything to be near him. Biography Johanna is also known for having been collecting magical items from around the world to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands, thus, giving her the name Johanna of the Vault (穴倉のヨハンナ Anakura no Yohanna). She is in possession of the (confirmed) largest fragment of the Emerald Tablet, the God's Name Tablet. It is implied that she used this fragment to watch over all possibilities there are to act accordingly if necessary. Her true identity is Maria Magdalene, who received Jesus' miracle in the form of exorcizing demons that possessed her. She witness the crucifixion and rebirth of Christ and later came to know of Apollonius of Tyana, who bestowed upon her ideals similar to that of Jesus. As time passed, she outlived even him and was left alone in the world again. Strongly believed that what she had been taught was true, she began to spread her belief and later, became the head of Index, the hidden side of the Catholic Church. With power and authority, she observed the world and took actions whenever necessary, so that she could one day find a path to God and lead mankind to him. Plot Prologue Ursula's Return November came, Ursula returned to Index to give a formal report on her mission. Johanna welcomed her and said that she had personally seen the report, so explicit details on the mission could be ignored, but Ursula had to answer a few personal questions, to which Ursula replied that she would answer if that was what the pope wished. Johanna asked if what Ursula had stated in the report was the truth. Ursula answered that she swore on her name to assure the authenticity of her report. Johanna felt amused and asked why she had even swore on her name before saying 'yes' or 'no', confusing the apostle. Johanna continued mentally cornering her. She called her 'Shiori Momono', said that the look in her eyes were not of the old Ursula but a completely different person and concluding that Ursula had something she desperately wanted to protect, which further struck the apostle with fear. Johana then stated that she sympathized the change and would like to support her if possible, but only if Ursula could be honest. Spending a few seconds to regain her composure, Ursula once again assured that her report was honest. Amused, Johanna decided to conclude the report and allowed Ursula to go. Johann's Theory In the same night, after Sophia finished maintenance for Ursula and took Uvarovite Trapezohedron, a device made from part of the Emerald Tablet she had created for Johanna, out of Ursula's body, Johanna came to visit to collect the data she needed. She commented that she had found something interest in the fragments Emerald Tablet, saying that although they came from the same source, their abilities were so different; she claimed that the fragments had their own "personality", which Sophia found it hard to believe. Sophia theorized that it was because the size of the fragments were different, however Johanna disagreed, because if such was the case, the full Emerald Tablet would not have infinite power, leaving only one explanation left: the fragments retained the original Tablet's power even after being split. She continued on a few philosophies, including how personalities were shaped according to how humans recognized each other, and how they were manipulated by natural phenomena, which ended up confusing Sophia. The conversation kept on, drifting towards the mission of the Punishment Squad in 1945, which was said to have kept the world safe by splitting the most powerful witch of Europe's soul across different worlds. Sophia decided to quit because her and Johanna's view were polar-opposite. After Sophia had left, Johanna revealed that the sole reason she had made Uvarovite Trapezohedron was to research the structure of the world, and the side-by-side-world phenomenon. Ursula's Trial View of the World On November 10, Johanna visited Hieronymus of the Holy Pen in his library, asking his opinion on the phenomenon that had happened after Georgius of the Rainbow had used Contract of the Rainbow on Lieselotte. According to Ursula's report, the spell had divided the witch's soul into seven possibilities. Hieronymus disagreed however, because if there were indeed seven possibilities, each should have a Lieselotte in it, which would have made the act of separating her soul pointless. He suggested reviewing the true function of the spell before jumping to any conclusion, pointing out that the number of possibilities was not necessary limited to seven. Johanna asked if he denied that there were more than one world existed. Hieronymus answered that he only had a different view: that there was a bigger world, and when the spell hit Lieselotte, it turned her into something that could not be recognized or seen by the human eye, because it only existed in the other world. Johanna commented that it was similar to shattered fragments of glasses in a small garden. Hieronymus proposed that she did not conform with the rules God had for the bigger world, so she disappeared. Johanna commented that he had a very interesting point of view. Hieronymus asked her why she had asked him a question that she had already known the answer, saying that she had been leading him to the answer. Johanna replied with another question, asking him if he doubted her intention, to which Hieronymus said that he only confirmed that there had been an intention existed in her words. Hieronymus asked if there was anything else. Johanna said she already had what she had needed and left the library. A Change of Heart Continuation Powers & Abilities *'Immortality:' Johanna has been the head of Index for over a millennium, making her the oldest character of 11eyes. Because of that, some apostles of Index call her Great Mother Johanna (母なるヨハンナ Haha Naru Yohanna) out of respect. It is suspected that the origin of her immortality was the miracle she received from her master, Jesus. *'Superior Intellect: '''Johanna is a master of philosophy and politics, as she has been practicing the former for 2000 years and the latter for 1200 years. Her skills in interrogation is the reason that Shiori is afraid of her, as she was able to corner and play the apostle like a child with just her skill in talking. Her most terrifying aspect of intellect is shown when her dead body disappeared without a trace after Sophia sliced her head off, and was then simply standing in front of the witch, well and without scratch. She claimed that her dead body wasn't an illusion or a double. She told Sophia that because she had understood some law of this world, which implied that she refused to accept the reality of her death, she made the possibility that she didn't die happen. Relationships 'Sophia Measley: Sophia Measley is Index's researcher, and Johanna and her seems having a lot of interaction with each other, discussing together about Johanna's philosophy on the Parallel Worlds. Their relationship seems being rather stormy, surely because Sophia is an ancient Thule's member, and Sophia seems staying to Index just by interest for her researches, without true loyalty for the Pope, since she didn't hesitate trying to slice her head off when she put Shiori on trial. '''Hieronymus of the Holy Pen: Hieronymus works at the Index's library, and he never showed his face to anyone, but Johanna herself which implying that the two are rather close. As with Sophia, they are often discussing together about Johanna's theory on the Parallel Worlds and Arcus Pactum's effect, even though Johanna isn't agree with him at times on it. Despite the two seems having good relationship, she threatened him, saying him she will never forgive him if he revealed her secret, even if it was him. Ursula of the Bookshelf: Johanna acts very persuasive toward her, and she had doubt on her mission's report, thus did not try to interfere with the Church's decision to summon her for a trial. However, according to her discussion with Chiara and Sophia, Johanna actually has taken an interest in Ursula, as she was willing both her and Sophia go free from her observation. This is mostly due to the fact that Ursula helped her confirm her theory of the world, however. She even asked Sophia to keep in touch with her for knowing her future, although Sophia refused. Chiara Francesca: Chiara is Johanna's secretary. They share a good mutual relationship, and Chiara is extremely loyal to her. Gallery File:11eyes RF Johanna Wall1.jpg|Bye Bye Beautiful's artwork File:11eyes RF Johanna Scan1.jpg|11eyes Complete IllustWorks's profile Trivia *It is suggested that Sister Maria in the If Story is in fact Johanna herself. There are many proof to this implication. **The church where Lisette studied at was believed to be founded by Maria Magdalene herself. **Sister Maria has the same voice actor as Johanna. She also speak the same way Johanna does, especially when she says "I pray that you shall be blessed in the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit" or "Eucharistia". **Sister Maria is said to have come from Ephesus. This place is believed to be where Maria Magdalene has died. **During the only meeting between Verard and sister Maria, Verard's expression changes to an irritated/cautioned expression, as if suspecting something of her. *In one of her Cross Vision scene, Johanna stated that she was a phenomenon, whose existence was necessary for God and would forever be maintained by God Himself. This is further proved in her argument with Sophia, where she survived without a scratch even though Sophia clawed her head off. **She has, more or less, an indirect connection with Michel Maximilien, considering they are both phenomena. *She is the most complex character in 11eyes's universe, even more so than Lieselotte. *Like Fu Manchu, Johanna can be considered a troll in 11eyes due to the fact that the definition of trolling extends to even cool-headed characters, albeit only loosely. *In the two impossible routes of Lisette and Shiori, Johanna used the word Eucharistia (奇蹟 (エウカリスティア) Eukarisutia; "Thanksgiving" in Greek, "Miracle" in Japanese) to describe the miracle that happened. The word is a reference to the Last Supper event, where Jesus was believed to have passed his flesh and blood onto his followers. Category:Resona Forma characters Category:Emerald fragment's holders Category:Before Story's sub characters Category:Phenomenon Category:Female characters Category:After Story (Shiori) characters